Just Ronan
by brokenstatue
Summary: Ronan Lynch is intimidating and terrifying without really having to try, but he's got a soft-side he doesn't let anyone see except Chainsaw and maybe even Blue Sargent.


**A/N: Hello I'm new to the Raven Cycle fandom, I just finished The Raven Boys a few weeks back and it's already become one of my favorite series. I love all the characters so much but I really wanted more of Ronan and Blue's friendship shown so I made this. I might add more depending on what you guys think about it. Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

Working at Nino's was something Blue preferred not to think about when she wasn't actually working. But on the days she does have to go in, though, there's nothing she can do but plaster on a fake, semi-convincing, smile as she worked her night away, serving Raven Boys and restraining herself from saying anything sarcastic.

The loud music blaring out of the speakers did nothing but annoy Blue further more than the obnoxious boys sitting at the tables already did. She couldn't ditch the job today, though. She's already called in 'sick' too many times to hang out with the boys, so she couldn't risk not coming in today for fear of getting fired. And if she _did_ get fired Gansey would surely step in and try to bribe the manager into giving her her job back, and that would be much more embarrassing than just getting fired.

Friday nights are usually always packed with Raven boys, this Friday was no exception as Nino's hardly had any tables empty. Sadly, there was also a large group celebrating a birthday, so Blue wouldn't be getting a break anytime soon.

After Blue sang Happy Birthday to the birthday boy (after being forced to by two other co-workers), she stood by the cash register, trying to recollect her dignity. That was when the door to Nino's opened for what seemed like the millionth time. Blue rubbed her temples as she greeted the customer as nicely as she could make herself sound, without looking up.

"I didn't know you were working today," the voice said. If Blue hadn't spent every day with the person whom that voice belonged to, she wouldn't have noticed who it was straight away.

"Sadly," Blue sighed as she took out her little notepad. She turned back to Ronan. "What can I get you."

Ronan blew more air out of his nose than usual, signifying that he had laughed. "Never thought I'd hear you say that." Blue rolled her eyes, and wrote down his order.

Ronan took a seat at the only empty chair left. Nino's was louder than it usually was, he just hoped his and Gansey's order wouldn't take too long.

While he waited he watched Blue work. He quietly laughed to himself whenever he saw her roll her eyes whenever she walked away from a table, and rubbed her temples every few seconds.

Ronan couldn't deny that when he first met Blue he had been a bit skeptical, as he always is around new people. He didn't know if they could trust her, so he kept his distance and observed her from afar. It wasn't until she decided to help them when she came with them on the helicopter that he decided she was alright. And he showed his approval the day he let her hold Chainsaw.

Ronan sighed impatiently as he waited for his food to be done and searched for Blue once more. When he spotted her in front of the loudest table, the one holding the Birthday party, Ronan tensed and sat straight, eyes rooted to the table. He knew the birthday boy, and he also knew that the guy's friends were complete idiots when it came to girls. Idiots are very dangerous. It also didn't help that Blue is cute, which Ronan will never tell anyone that he thinks of her as cute.

Just as he thought, one of the guys at the table made a move on Blue. Blue brushed him off easily, but the guy wouldn't be ignored. When she began to walk away, he followed her and took her wrist. She attempted to push him away, but the jerk wouldn't budge. _Great, my first day back and some asshole thinks he can get me this easy. _Blue thought frustratingly.

"Could you let go? I've got work to do, some of us actually have to work for a living." She hissed.

The guy only grinned and pulled her against him. When it was obvious he wouldn't let go, Ronan stood and strode towards them quickly. "Hey, let her go."

The boy's head shot up. Blue shook her head, warning him to not interfere so he wouldn't get into trouble.

The boy smirked and tightened his grip on Blue. "Go away Lynch." His words were slightly slurred, he was obviously drunk.

Ronan glared, drunk or not, it doesn't mean he'll get off easy for touching Blue, whom is still in his grasp.

"C'mon, let her go, you don't want to start something with so many people around." Ronan tried. He didn't want to throw a punch just yet, not while Blue was still between them. People had gotten quiet, only the music blared as everyone stared at them.

The boy scoffed, "Just go away Lynch, leave this cutie and me to ourselves."

Blue groaned, "Could you please just fuck off? I've got work to do."

Ronan caught her eye and when he winked, she managed to put her arm out of the boy's grasp and elbow him in the face. She hurried behind Ronan as he took hold of the guy and pulled him outside.

She wasn't sure what he was going to do but she hurried out five minutes later.

Five minutes later, the guy stumbled back inside with a bloody nose.

Blue found Ronan leaning by his BMW.

Blue stood in front of him and handed him a bag which held his food. They stood in silence for a while before she attacked him with a hug.

Ronan was too surprised to do anything but stare at her tiny form, her arms tight around his body. He smiled slightly and hugged her back.

"Thanks." She said when she backed away.

Blue began to walk away, down the street, when she heard Ronan call out, "Where do you think you're going?"

She turned to look at him, confused. "Home?"

Ronan blew more air out of his nose, a silent laugh. He nudged his head towards the BMW before climbing in.

Blue smiled and climbed into the passenger seat.


End file.
